Together in death
by XxLostinmyemotionsxX
Summary: This is a two-shot with songfics. One from Bella's POV, and one from Edward's, about the time they were going to kill themselves.
1. Taking Over Me

_A/N: This is a songfic based off of the song __Taking Over Me__ by Evanescence. This is from Bella's POV and is supposed to be as if she were jumping off of the cliff to commit suicide._

_Thanks to clairxdexlune for the awesome beta._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I also do not own the song **_**Taking Over Me**_

Standing on the edge of the cliff, I contemplate everything I've been through in the last few months. Moving to Forks, Edward saving me from Tyler's van, James trying to kill me, Edward saving me from James, going to prom, my birthday, Jasper trying to kill me, Edward saving me from Jasper, Edward saying he doesn't love me anymore, Edward leaving. That's when things start to get a little fuzzy for a few months. I was there, and going through everyday things like school and work, but I wasn't _really _there. I was just going through the motions to make Charlie happy. And then Jacob, and the bikes, and hiking to find the meadow, the wolves, meeting the rest of the pack, Emily. So many things to think about. 

_You don't remember me but I remember you, I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you, but who can decide what they dream? And dream I do._

Why do I dream of _him_ every night? All I do, is lie in my bed, sleeping. And in sleeping, dreaming. And in dreaming, dreaming of _him_. And in dreaming of _him_, dreaming of the horrible night he left me. That was the worst night of my life. Losing him was the worst thing to happen to me. I'll never recover from it. I know I promised him I would, but I can't. I can't even begin to think of how I could. 

_I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me._

I have to find him. I know he's out there. And deep inside, I know, no matter what he said that he loves me. He has to. There's no way we could have gone through everything we did, without him loving me. I have to be with him. Without him, I'm not alive. I'm just an empty, breathing shell of a person who used to have a life. And breathing isn't the easiest thing anymore. They say something that's incredibly easy is like riding a bike, or like breathing, but what happens when your breath has left your body for good, and you're left struggling for survival? I'd willingly die just to hear him say he still loves me.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand, I knew you loved me then._

Has he forgotten everything we've been through together? When the van almost hit me, when James was trying to kill me, when Jasper was trying to kill me. Maybe that's why he ultimately left. He was tired of saving me from life. Or maybe he was tired of saving me from myself. I know that if he could see me now, mourning the loss of my one true love, he'd regret leaving because he still loves me. He has to. He just has to.

_I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you, are taking over._

When I look at myself, I can't help but see him with me. For so long, we were inseparable. Always together, just the two of us. That's the way it should still be. What's worst of all is the fact that his love, or what once was his love, is still taking over me. Not just part of me, all of me. I drown in what used to be.

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me._

And just before I take that step, the one where I'll be leaping off of a cliff, I hear his voice. My beautiful imagination allows me one last glimpse into what was. One last glimpse into what happiness felt like, what my life used to be. And lost in my thoughts, I take the last step off the cliff, listening to his voice, pleading and scolding me the entire way down. And as I hit the water, I'm lost in my once happy thoughts, and I don't see Jacob jumping in to save me. For a few short moments, I'm happy in the fact that I'm dying to avoid the pain I've lived through. I've broken my promise to him, but he broke his promise to me as well. _"It will be as if I never existed."_ Well he's never left my mind, and so I'm silencing my mind for the first time in months. If death is the only way to do this, then that's a promise I'm willing to break. And as I drift lower in the waves, just like Edward, the water is taking over me. _"I love you Edward."_


	2. Like You

_A/N: This is a songfic from Edward's POV when he goes to Volterra. This is based off of the song Like You by Evanescence._

_Thanks to clairxdexlune for the awesome beta._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I also do not own the song Like You.**

Walking into the office, for lack of anything better to call this room, I think of Bella. How I wish she was still here. Not just here, but with me. I wish I could see her beauty one last time, to kiss her soft lips, to tell her I love her, to see her smile. I hate myself for the look I put on her face as I left. I hate myself for doing this to her.

_Stay low soft, dark, and dreamless. Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness. I hate me for breathing without you. I don't want to feel anymore for you._

She's gone. Suicide. Dear, sweet Bella, how could you leave me? It's my worst nightmare. Yes, I left her first, but only because I thought it was best. I hate myself for all I've done, not just to Bella, but to her family. And mine. I've made everyone I've ever loved suffer. I don't want to be "alive" without knowing she's not alive as well. I don't want to feel knowing she's no longer feeling.

_Grieving for you, I'm not grieving for you. Nothing real love can't undo. And though I may have lost my way, all paths lead straight to you. I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you._

I can't grieve for her. How can I, knowing that I'm going to join her? All it takes is a simple yes from the Volturi. Oh, please let them say yes. I can't go on living without her. It takes all I have to make it through the days and nights. Opening the door, I see Aro sitting in a luxurious high backed chair.

"Hello, Edward. What can we do for you today?" Aro greets me with a smile on his pale, almost transparent, face.

"I want you to kill me." I reply. Why bother with pleasantries when I find there to be nothing pleasant in life?

After a few moments of careful, hidden thoughts between Aro and his brothers, Marcus and Caius, he gives me my answer. "For what reason do you wish to die?" he asks, holding out his palm to me. I touch it, allowing all of my past, most importantly the months with Bella, and those after I left her, and now her death, run through his brain. Seeing it all over again just makes the pain that much stronger. A few more moments of careful discussion between the three occur and Aro gives me their final decision.

"I realize that this is painful for you Edward, but you deserve to be punished for allowing a human to know your families', and the rest of our kind's, secret. Also, I still feel a great deal of affection for Carlisle. I'm afraid this would upset him greatly, and I'd rather not do that. I'm sorry Edward, but we will not kill you."

_Halo, blinding wall between us, melt away and leave us alone again. Humming, haunted somewhere out there, I believe our love can see us through in death._

Agony races through my body with their decision. There has to be way. Leaving the 'office', I sit in the waiting area with Gianna sitting behind her desk, smiling at me. I contemplate the many ways I could go about exposing our secret to the city of Volterra. I could go on a killing rampage, but no, I'd rather not kill any humans. It would be a betrayal to Carlisle and the family. Even to Bella. That's when I remember the celebration tomorrow. The city will be packed with people, and it will be sunny. I'll walk out into the crowds in sunlight. The sun reflecting off of my skin will be enough to make them retaliate against my behavior. It has to.

_I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you. There's room inside for two. And I'm not grieving for you, I'm coming for you._

My love, my Bella. I long to be dead like you, so in death, we may join each other once more. There has to be a way for you to forgive me in death. There has to be room in your heart to forgive me the heartache I've caused you. So I refuse to grieve your death, because I'm coming to join you.

_You're not alone, no matter what they told you. You're not alone; I'll be right beside you forevermore. I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you did. There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you. And as we lay in silent bliss, I know you remember me. I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you. There's room inside for two. And I'm not grieving for you, I'm coming for you._

Walking towards the light, I feel someone run into me. Thinking it to be a member of the Volturi guard, I open my eyes to see my beautiful Bella's face, looking into mine. Her eyes are scared and worried, and full of love for me. "It's even better than I thought." I say to her, not knowing she's still alive, and saved me, for once, from an almost certain death. Now, the hard part comes in facing Aro for the second time. Only this time, I have Bella to worry about. Kissing her, and taking her into my arms as if I'll never let go, I turn, with Alice, to follow Jane back into the depths that will lead back to the Volturi castle.


End file.
